


Par Three

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North never should have let his boyfriend plan today. There was too much riding on their first date with Washington for him to accept such a... frivolous first date. </p><p>But maybe it would turn out better than he suspected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Three

It was official… Nic never should have let Miles handle the planning for something nearly so important as today. Had it not taken months of careful guidance and gentle words to even get to this moment. One day, one date, one blissful chance to finally convince David that this could work. Yeah society focused on romantic duos, but Nic wanted their potential triad to work. Given how shy David could be, the chance of shaking him up by doing this wrong was too high. So why, dear god, had he chosen to trust Miles with all the all important planning stage? 

“Relax,” Miles cooed, his hand moving to cover Nic’s. “You trust me, right?”

“We’re at a…”

“I’m not asking you about where we are,” Miles cut him off. “I’m asking i you trust me, Nica. You said our relationship, especially if this goes well, has to have good communication. So talk to me, okay?”

Nic sighed, took a deep breath, and nodded. “Yeah, I trust you. A lot. But I don’t understand why this is what you chose.”

“Let’s just say I know our audience,” Miles chuckled. “Come on, then. If we leave him waiting too long we’re going to seem wishy-washy about this wanting him with us thing.”

Nic was left behind with a gentle kiss on his cheek, and had to smile after his boyfriend. Then the other teen was moving, all but running out of Nic’s car. Not that Nic could blame him. Through the windshield of his beat up old jeep he could see the adorable junior waiting near the entrance to the ‘family fun center’ that had been Miles’s choice for their first date with David. It struck Nic as a touch childish and that was the worst way to approach David in his opinion. But the moment was here and Nic didn’t want to seem reluctant. Swallowing his concern, he got out of the jeep and headed for the lovely pair waiting for him. 

“Hey, Nic,” David greeted him. Already Miles had an arm draped around his shoulder, and David was leaning against him. Damn that tactile nature of Miles meant he had been getting close to their potential boyfriend with almost no effort. David was comfortable with Miles practically climbing into his lap when they hung out that Nic was envious. He could barely offer David a hug without the younger teen blushing and hemming and hawing. 

All of that said, the shy way David offered his hand to Nic was more than promising. Nic smiled and took the offer, basked in the warmth of David’s touch, squeezed his hand and finally released him. That earned him a pleased smile and then turned his attention to Miles. This was his show today. Sure it was the three of them together, but Miles’s plan in the same way that the careful talking David around to giving them even this chance was Nic’s part. 

“Lead on, oh supposed champion of all things mini,” Nic smiled warmly at his boyfriend. 

“I really am, th… oh fuck you!” Miles shouted after Nic, and he was delighted to hear David chuckle as the two of them rushed after him. “I’m not a master of mini anything!”

“I wonder,” David laughed heartily as Nic led them up to the counter.

“Jerks,” Miles groaned when they caught up and moved past Nic to the counter. “One round, three people.”

“That isn’t the story you were telling me in the car,” Nic whispered to David as they moved to the display of putters to select ones long enough for each of them. “He told me he was a mini champion.”

It was high school level humor, but Nic supposed that, being in high school he might be able to get away with it. Sure enough, David giggled as he picked out the right putter. The suspicious look Miles shot Nic as he came up to them with the scorecard and their golf balls. When he extended his hand Nic contemplated the selections. Clearly the green was for Miles to use, he’d been having a strange love affair with the color recently. The purple was also clearly meant for Nic, who had claimed the color for himself since childhood. But the blue made less sense for David, given how he frequently wore gray and yellow. 

“I thought that since we’re all such cool guys, we should bond over cool colors,” Miles suggested. 

David chuckled and snatched the green ball, and Nic had to move fast to grab his purple, leaving Miles staring forlornly at the last selection. The look was so pathetic that Nic almost felt bad for him. Almost. As it was he canted his head toward the door back outside, away from the noise of the arcade the counter stood at the mouth of. As Nic moved, David followed, still grinning. 

“He looked so sad,” David smiled as they went to stand and wait by the tee to the first hole. 

“You know he’s going to steal that the first chance he gets, right?” Nic warned the smaller teen as David spun and twirled his putter. 

“Yeah,” David admitted. “I know. But I think that would be more than half the fun.”

The mischief streak in the younger teen always made Nic want to reach out and kiss him. It was part of what drew him to Miles and everytime it came up in David he could almost see that he had a type. Then David went back to being shy or nurturing, or infinitely excited about a series of tricks he nailed on his board, and he could see how different the people he had the fortune of loving were. Yet in a way the reason they fit together was because of those things David shared with Miles, or even with Nic. 

“Have I told you today that you’re amazing?” Nic wondered, apparently aloud with the way David started blushing. He had no clue how beautiful he looked like that, and Nic didn’t tell him. David was always hyper conscious of compliments, and Nid didn’t abuse that like Miles did. 

“No,” David mumbled shyly as Miles finally approached. “I… thank you.”

Nic stared in shock as David turned to tee up his ball, ready to start the game. He didn’t blink until Miles’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Miles whispered, his question punctuated by the light tacking sound of a putter hitting a ball. 

“He took a compliment,” Nic answered, looking up at his boyfriend. Miles stared back down in shock. 

“That’s new,” Miles observed like Nic hadn’t already known that. He was happy to get to his feet as Miles stared into space. Might as well take a chance at his first stroke himself. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a warmup hole,” David assured him as he moved to sit on the bench Nic had vacated. “Aim for the metal pipe, the long one, not the gap. I promise it will work better there.”

Nic smiled thankfully at David before taking his own shot, just as suggested. He watched his ball roll quickly forward when he hit it, bouncing lightly from the bank on the side, and then rolled to a stop a few feet from the hole. It was still a bit behind David’s ball, but he smiled anyway. Even small victories were victories. Pleased, he turned to smile at his boyfriend and the younger teen they both wanted to date. David gave him a polite little golf clap even as he smiled. Miles just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, you pleased little shits,” Miles said as he moved to tee himself up, “let the master of mini-golf show you how it’s done.”

Nic shook his head and moved to sit next to David. As his hand settled on the wood of the bench he felt the warmth of David’s hand settle over his. Not quite hand holding, but there was so much promise in the contact that Nic almost didn’t want to breathe. When he looked up his gaze met David’s, and it felt for a moment like they were the only ones there. Then there was a loud ‘thunk’, a louder ‘gong’, a hissed curse, and Nic’s head was exploding with pain. 

“Oh god,” someone shouted, and Nic just whimpered with pain as his hand came up to cover the indescribable pain at his ear. 

“Oh god, Miles, what did you do?” David shouted and Nic whimpered. Soft hands came to his shoulders and guided him down. Soon his head was pillowed on soft legs, the fabric of jeans rubbing roughly against his cheek. Quick fingers threaded through his hair and when he opened his eyes he was met with Miles’s face far too close to his own. Fear and regret was too clear on his face and Nic knew somehome all of this was his fault. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Miles whined. “I am so sorry, Nic. It just bounced everywhere.”

“Are you okay?” a softer voice asked above him, and Nic slowly looked up. 

David. He was in David’s lap, his head hurting worse than anything he had ever felt before. Those fingers were in his hair, though, that concerned look he wore, they were nice. Nic couldn't even think straight, but there was no small amount of comfort to be had here. 

“Should I try kissing it to make it better?” Miles asked. 

“Let me.”

The warmth of soft lips pressed against his brow and Nic could see it wasn’t Miles. But there was a bemused smile on his boyfriend’s face. Why? Oh. Right. David initiating contact. Clearly romantic contact. 

He had to suppose that, if nothing else, the date had already achieved its purpose. Which didn’t mean Miles wasn’t going to pay for this later. For now, though, Nic resolved to enjoy the attention the two were visiting upon him. Wonderful.


End file.
